<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what is this feeling? by whatwefound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279254">what is this feeling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwefound/pseuds/whatwefound'>whatwefound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, montreal brad, this is mostly dialogue i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwefound/pseuds/whatwefound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after the events following the raven's banquet launch montreal sends brad bakshi to get a closer look</p><p>or: david can't stand the corporate guy until he suddenly can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, David Brittlesbee &amp; Poppy Li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what is this feeling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within the first twenty seconds of meeting Brad David knew he was an asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all started about three weeks before, when he received a call from Montreal saying that they were sending one of their workers to overlook the office’s economic productivity for the duration of a week, starting on Monday and leaving Friday morning. David knew that Ian wouldn’t react well to corporate breathing down his neck for that period of time, but oh well, he was never really known to have a backbone anyway. So it was scheduled that in a few weeks Montreal would be sending a man named Brad Bakshi, one of the heads of their sales division.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day of his arrival David was a mess. He knew as well as anyone how much of a disaster their workplace could be and he didn’t need one of the higher-ups seeing it up close. He tried to hum something as he poured his third cup of coffee but was interrupted by a cough next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his left was a tall slender man with dark curly hair and a suit and tie. He was scanning David and the area around him while clutching a phone in his hand. He looked respectable and put together in a way David didn’t know how to achieve. When they made eye contact he could see how dark his eyes were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” the man asked, “do you know where David Brittlesbee is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David attempted a laugh and extended his hand to shake, “You’re looking at him, hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of taking his hand the man laughed, “No, I’m serious. Is David Brittlesbee here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He is.” David stared, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned his focus to his phone, “Great, could you go get him? You probably need to get back to your little coder hole anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a coder, I’m David Brittlesbee.” David flashed his keycard to the building, “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man went silent, then broke into another laugh, “Oh my god, they said you were the executive producer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… am the executive producer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I just assumed, with, y’know…” He motioned to David’s flannel outfit he was wearing, as if it was a joke between them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David chose to ignore it, “Is there something you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brad Bakshi.” the man offered, composing himself, “I’m here to talk with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” David took a deep breath, trying to keep cool, “We have a board room over there if you would like to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there works. Let’s move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before he knew it David was chasing after him, wondering what the hell had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poppy Li and David Brittlesbee via MythiCom Chat</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Heard the Montreal guy’s in town, how’s it going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: He’s tearing me apart. He’s just sitting here and telling me all we’ve done wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Yes. Apparently we are what he has defined as a “financial liability” as in we are too irresponsible for Montreal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Why??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: The Masked Man tournament and Pootie Shoe cyberbullying scandal were a couple of his reasons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Oh. Where is he now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: In front of me, I’m about to take him on a tour </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Make sure to show him your office</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Why my office</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: POPPY WHY MY OFFICE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Because he needs somewhere to work this week and you have an extra desk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: David you do not have a choice here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BOSS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chat Ended</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went by in pain. Whenever Brad wasn’t following David’s every move he was surveying the actions of everyone else. Constant notes were taken in a large leather portfolio as he paced around the office with a blatant disregard for the workers around him. If David asked if he needed something he shook him off, and it was taking everything for the former to not slap him in the face. Every fiber of David’s being prayed that the week would just be over. Eventually the clock hit six and David began to pack up for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brad, who had, sadly, settled into his office, glanced up from his laptop, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home?” David replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he talking about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have more to do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for today, that’s why I’m leaving.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you human? What is wrong with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brad made a face, “Alright then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David sighed, “Yeah, goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day David had a meeting with the department heads. He sat down next to Poppy, praying Brad wouldn’t walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian paced around the room, “So we all hate the Montreal guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sat in the coder room for an HOUR,” Poppy groaned into the table, “he wanted to see if any of us were slacking off, it’s insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only for four more days,” David reasoned, “we just have to sit tight until he leaves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CW chimed in from the end of the table, “It seems our environment has been invaded by an apex predator, and we are but his, cowering prey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group went silent, staring. “No, CW,” Ian interjected, “he’s not a predator, he’s just an asshole who thinks he owns us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>own us.” David sighed, “He works for our parent company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I hate to be that person, but he’s here.” Jo pointed out the glass walls. Brad stood by the entrance, catching eyes with the group. With a nod of his head, he walked into David’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me sit with him.” David pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy tried to give a comforting smile, “Sorry buddy, but someone needs to take one for the team.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so the next few hours were spent in silence with Brad. David glanced over when he could to see him deeply focused on his computer and portfolio. He had no idea what he was writing, but the thought of it sat hard in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what you’re writing?” He tried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad didn’t even spare him a glance, “None of your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his words the room lapsed into silence. David tapped his fingers on his leg, trying to figure out what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he ventured, “what do you do outside of work?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What are your hobbies?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you what I’m writing Mr. Brittlesbee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to find out what you’re writing, I just wanted to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad was silent for a moment, still typing on his computer, “I like to read.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? What do you like to read?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over, “Do you really have nothing to work on? Are you trying to distract me from doing my job?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David tried to laugh off the harsh remark, “No, I just wanted to get to know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get to know someone else. What books I read is hardly your biggest concern at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad fell silent, then turned back to his laptop, “Get back to work Mr. Brittlesbee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room settled back into silence that was a little bit more uneasy than it was before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>David Brittlesbee and Poppy Li via MythiCom Chat</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>David</em>: I think our office is in trouble</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>Poppy</em>: What? What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>David</em>: He told me that I had “bigger concerns” than what I was doing right then</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>Poppy</em>: Oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>David</em>: Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>Poppy</em>: That still could mean anything</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>David</em>: I don’t know if Montreal sent him to overlook us, I think they sent him to shut us down</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>Poppy</em>: Alright I need to talk to you but you need to lose him. Get him distracted and come meet me in the coder area</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>David</em>: Alright, give me 10</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Ended</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on this floor?” Brad questioned as they rode the elevator, “This wasn’t part of the tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The, uh, the worker wasn’t there during the tour, so I didn’t think it was important.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Brad said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they exited the elevator David motioned to a door on the left, “This should be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Brad peeked in, the woman inside beamed, “Visitors! Welcome!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Brad’s eyes widened in concern, David smiled politely, “Just one for today Sue, I wanted to introduce you to Brad Bakshi, he’s overseeing us for the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hello.” Brad gave a tight-lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Sue can tell you a lot about operations,” David pushed Brad in the room as nonchalant as possible, “I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad tried to turn around, “That’s not necessary. You’re probably very busy-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s no problem at all! Let me fill you in here.” Sue motioned to a chair across from her desk. Brad sat down, staring daggers at David as he exited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun!” he called, and began to speed walk to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David tracked down Poppy and was ushered to an empty room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think we’re in trouble.” She stated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” David responded, “I mean, why else would he be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Can you just ask him about it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I tried to ask but he just deflected me. I don’t know what to do to get him to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea, but I doubt you’ll like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to befriend him, get him to trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Poppy, is this a spy mission to you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious! If he’s writing to Montreal about our status, we might be able to improve it. If he likes us, he might be less inclined to hurt us. You see him more than any of us do, so you need to be the one to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>we tried this, I don’t think he’s going to like me for a while.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just trapped him downstairs with Sue.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Poppy’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said to lose him!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say torture him! Go get him now!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Brad and David were back in their uncomfortable silence. Brad had gone back to work, choosing to pour all of his focus into what was in front of him. David had been trying to decide what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was Sue?” He decided, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wasted my time.” Brad responded coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you had to take a break from your laptop for half an hour.” David breathed, trying to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think what I do is a joke?” Brad was staring at David now, trying to spot something on his face that would answer his question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I a threat to you? I understand that I represent something here, Mr. Brittlesbee, something that makes you uncomfortable, but this is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I hope you’ll respect it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David steeled himself, “This is my job too! And I don’t like your secrecy of your business or your disregard for my feelings. I’m the executive producer here and you need to treat me like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat staring at one another, waiting for something to happen. Time seemed to stand still, with Brad’s unemotional stare caught frozen. Then time seemed to move even faster when Brad moved from his desk to pin David against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was heated, needlessly aggressive, and over in a moment. Brad wiped his lip as he walked back to his seat, “That never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David was still, brain struggling to catch up to what the hell had just happened, “Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour later David glanced at the clock, seeing that the time read six thirty. He grabbed his bag and moved to leave but stopped before he could cross over the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing.” He called behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad looked up, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me David.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Alright David.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Poppy Li and David Brittlesbee via MythiCom Chat</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Have you smoothed things over with him yet?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: I don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Ended</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad’s third day in the office was uneventful. David kept waiting for something, anything to happen between them, something that acknowledged what had happened the day before, but nothing happened. It was like Brad had said - it had never happened. But the problem was, David wished it did. He hated the man, hated what he thought he might do to his job, but he was intriguing. It was something that David hadn’t experienced in a long time, since before he and his ex-wife even married. He wanted to know more about Brad, and he wanted to know badly. The day went by agonizingly slow, even if David was the only one to feel it. He kept sneaking glances to the other man in his office, kept looking at the way his brow furrowed and his tongue popped out when he was focused. David wanted to know what he was typing, to just get the torture over with, but the worst part was that he wanted to know about the man behind the laptop as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As David left for the day he stood in front of Brad’s desk, gathering courage. The man noticed immediately, looking up from his work to catch eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it David?” Brad asked. He didn’t sound angry, just inconvenienced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?” He blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed stunned, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner. You don’t really know the area, and I thought I could show you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Brad looked confused, then his face morphed into a frown, “No, thank you David, but I’ll pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David tried not to show his disappointment. “Suit yourself,” he responded, “see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David walked into the office on Thursday pissed. He was blowing he and Poppy’s plan, and he was catching feelings along the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, pressing the elevator button for his floor. He only had two days left to try to figure out what Brad was doing and he was wasting time. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it fast. Stepping into his office, he noticed it was empty - Brad wasn’t there yet. He sat in his chair and tried to get some work done while attempting to come up with a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed, and there was no sign of Brad. It was nearing lunch when David saw him walk in, unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking around the office. I do have other work to do than to just sit in here all day.” The man at the door responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then what are you doing now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad stood quietly, as if uncertain. He took a deep breath, his fingers fiddling at his side, as he seemed to find the words he needed, “I want to grab lunch with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David laughed, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to dinner and I said no, but I’m tired of eating salads in your breakroom and thought you might know a few places.” He seemed almost inconvenienced to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to go out to lunch with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down David, I’m just hungry. And I’m sorry I said no last night. Are you in or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” David scrambled to grab his things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might still have a chance after all! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, “I’m coming. I think I know a good place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The good place that David knew was a burger joint down the street. He didn’t know what Brad’s eating preferences were, but he knew that the restaurant was relaxed and wouldn’t be too fancy for a work lunch. Brad’s eyes went wide as they entered, as if he was shocked to be inside. He scanned the area and eventually nodded with a touch of uncertainty. David didn’t quite know what that meant, but he would take it as a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he said as they sat, “you’re sorry for saying no to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologized for possibly hurting your feelings David, I’m not sorry for saying no to dinner. It was too intimate for what we are to each other.” Brad stared into his water, twirling his straw in circles in the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we to each other then? Because earlier this week we seemed pretty intimate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you David, that never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brad. You kissed me in my office, you can’t just take that back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that’s what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Brad demanded, glaring David down, “So what? We can’t do anything about this. You have the office here, and I’m going to Montreal tomorrow to…” he motioned around with his hand, “y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David’s stomach dropped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed to himself, “What do you think it means? We’re shutting your office down.” Suddenly his eyes went wide, realizing what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David took in a sharp breath of air, “So it’s true, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on David, be realistic. I came here to look over your office and see if it was worthy to be closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you find?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad was silent for a moment, “Enough evidence to prove me right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t know what to say, “So let me get this straight. You came here to shut my office down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now you’re just going to leave to go fire all of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, David. If it wasn’t clear before, I’m an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I wanted to see differently.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Ian and Poppy? They built this game, you can’t just get rid of them if you don’t like how they act.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A look passed across Brad’s face, almost like remorse, “They’re going to be relocated to different offices as consultants.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad wouldn’t meet David’s eye, “You are not instrumental to the game, so you will be let go. I’m sorry David.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m sure you’re really fucking sorry.” David stood up and moved to leave, “You can eat lunch on your own, I’d rather starve than spend another goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“David-” Brad called. But he was already gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David Brittlesbee and Poppy Li via MythiCom Chat</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: He’s shutting the office down and firing me</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>: No… he can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That fucker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t just do this</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>: It’s too late. He made up his mind</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Ended</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David focused as hard as he could on his work until the clock hit six thirty. Brad had been smart enough to not come back to their office; he had no idea where he was, but he really didn’t care anymore. He packed up his things and drove home to mourn the job that had been his heart and soul for the past few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late that night David sat on his couch in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt thinking over the conversation he had with Brad that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was his problem? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thought he could just walk into my life and turn it upside down with no consequences? Well, probably. He’s probably getting a raise for this, that heartless bastard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his phone rang. Picking it up, David read the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Montreal Asshole </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashing across the screen. He sent it to voicemail as fast as he could.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What could he possibly want now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang again with the same name, and David hung up again. Once he had set the phone back down on the couch it dinged with a text.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PLEQSE CIKME PICK MW UP!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David’s eyes widened as he read the message. He picked up the phone and hit the call button before he could regret it. After a couple rings the call went through.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“David!” he heard Brad call on the other line.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brad? What’s going on?” David responded, panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at a bar. I think… I think I drank a little too much, and I don’t want to drive home.” he hiccuped, “I know I messed up really really bad, but I need you Davey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the pet name, David began to search for his keys, “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A bar… I thought I said that…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What bar, Brad? I need to know now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure… it’s across from the burger place we went to today. I didn’t want to go back to work so I came here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping into his car David started the ignition and began to get on the road, “Alright, I’m on my way. Ask the bartender for a glass of water, try to sober up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really smart. I’ll… do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brad. I’m about 15 minutes away.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see ya Davey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David heard the line cut off as he stared out onto the road. By breaking a few road laws, he got there in a little over ten minutes. He jumped out of the car and locked it, moving as quickly as he could towards the entrance. Opening the door he saw a familiar figure staring into a glass of water at a table. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled, and his cheeks were flushed bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brad!” He approached the table, “Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked up, “Dave! You came!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course I came, I’m not a terrible person.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am…” Brad sighed, “I’m sorry David.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David slung Brad’s arm over his shoulder and lifted him, carrying them out. “This is not a conversation we have in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad was put in the car without much of a hassle except for a couple loud whispers of, “You’re so strong!” and “I’m really dizzy.” Once David buckled him in he reached for an unopened water bottle in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this.” He stated, offering it over to him. Brad seemed to look at him in shock and wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, drink it.” David started to drive, “I always keep water in my car in case someone needs it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad seemed to sniffle, like he was going to cry, “You’re so nice. I don’t know why I ever thought I deserved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David almost slammed on the breaks, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so nice,” Brad continued, “I wanted to talk to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so badly </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I first saw you, and then I did and I acted like an idiot because I wanted you to think I was tough, because being tough is so much easier than being nice. But you’re nice naturally, and I don’t get it, because I was terrible to you. You’re going to lose your job because I care too much about mine, and I can’t believe I would do something like that after I </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me a reason to kick you out of this car.” David deadpanned, trying to snap Brad back into his senses. He would never have pegged him for a sappy drunk, but here they were.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But the worst part is that I want to kiss you again! I want to kiss you so badly, because you’re such a nice person and you let me stay in your office and you came and picked me up after everything and you brought me </span>
  <em>
    <span>water!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David was starting to get concerned, “Brad, I think you need to take a breath-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought me water and I’m getting on a plane tomorrow to fire you! What kind of asshole does that? Probably an asshole that doesn’t know what to do with a crush, which I have on you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>big time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t even think straight when I’m around you, which is terrible because I’ve only known you for a week. I don’t know how to deal with something like this. I’m so stupid that I spent this entire morning asking your employees to evaluate you so that I could learn more about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And everyone told me how great you are! They all said that you were a good boss and that you were nice to everyone and wanted everyone to be happy, and now I feel even worse because I have to fire you! I have to fire you because I have a stupid job that I care too much about. I have a stupid job that makes me go to offices and fall in love with executive producers in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brad took a deep breath and looked at David, “I’m talking about you, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David tried to laugh, “I think I gathered that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad returned the laugh a little too hard, “And you’re funny! You’re so goddamn incredible and I’m totally falling for you. I’ve known you for a week and I’ve barely talked to you but I’m falling for you. And tomorrow I have to leave and I don’t want to leave because what if I never see you again, and I leave knowing the reason your life is ruined is because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a life outside of Mythic Quest, Brad, you’re not ruining my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am! I’m firing you and your employees and… and… I’m sending your friends away from you and I’m going to be told I did the right thing but I’m always going to be thinking about you. You, David Brillsbee-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brittlesbee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. You, David Brittlesbee, who let me work in your office and invited me to dinner and came to a bar to get me and gave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>water </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I’m drunk even though I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brad.” David pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked up sadly, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I’m so, so sorry David.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t really know what to say, “Alright, then. I am still really pissed at you, but I know that you’re drunk out of your mind and probably won’t remember any of this tomorrow. I think the best plan of action would be to just get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t know my hotel- oh.” Brad stared out the window as they pulled into David’s driveway, “This is your house, isn’t it? You don’t have to do this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d feel better if I could look over you tonight. You really shouldn’t be on your own right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad was half guided, half carried into the house and led to the couch, and was out before he had even laid down. David debated giving him his bed, but he decided that that was probably a little too much kindness than was deserved. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen for Brad to use tomorrow, then got ready for bed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had brushed his teeth and gotten ready he looked back out to his living room to see Brad completely knocked out on the couch, one arm draped over himself and another dangling onto the floor. David sighed and walked back to his room, grabbing the longest pair of pajama pants he could find and an unopened travel toothbrush and toothpaste. He walked back over to the couch and shook the sleeping man awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Brad.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Was his answer, and probably the best one he was going to get.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to put these on and brush your teeth. There’s a bathroom down the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay.” He took the items and slowly walked to go change.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David let out a deep breath, slumping onto the couch and wondering what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he going to do in the morning when Brad wasn’t as open anymore? Would they fight? What was Brad going to say to him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could come to a conclusion Brad came stumbling back in David’s Scooby Doo pajama pants and a white undershirt, his dress shirt and slacks a crumpled pile in his hands, “Can I go back to sleep now?” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David stood quickly, “Yeah, yeah, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his clothes on the floor and settled back onto the couch, “Hey David?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I do remember this tomorrow. I don’t want to leave knowing that I didn’t try to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David was quiet, “I hope you remember too.” He moved to say something else, but Brad was already asleep. Walking to a closet he grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over him, making sure it wouldn’t fall off during the night. He cast one last look over the sleeping form before turning off the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David woke up with dread in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what to expect from Brad and he didn’t want to find out. Still, he pushed himself to get up and into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The couch was empty and the blanket was folded up at the end of it. He heard noise coming from down the hall and moved to see Brad walking out of the bathroom, attempting to button up his shirt. When they made eye contact he looked down, as if embarrassed that he hadn’t yet left David’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Brad started, “I have no idea what got into me last night, or what made me call you, much less tell you as much as I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do remember.” David attempted a half-hearted smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad tried to return it, “I do, sadly. And I promise, I’ll be out of your hair soon. I called an uber to take me to my car and it should be here in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brad, we need to talk about last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is there to talk about?” he sighed, “I got shitfaced and dumped all of my problems onto you and you listened to all of it before tucking me in on your couch. Believe me, I’m already mortified.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said things about how you felt about me, things that I think are important.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sadly not drunk enough to have this conversation.” As that moment a cell phone rang with a tune David didn’t recognize. Brad sighed and picked up his phone from off the table, his eyes widening as he accepted the call and ran to the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later he returned with a shocked expression on his face. David tried to say something but was cut off by Brad crossing past him to sit at the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David crossed to the side of the counter opposite him, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Change of plans from Montreal,” he whispered, “they’re not closing your office.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” David shouted, then quieted when he saw Brad wince, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They decided that you guys didn’t need to be shut down, you just needed guidance. They’re sending in one of the sales managers to be your monetization head.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, aren’t you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me. They’re moving me here to work in your office.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?!” David exclaimed, then saw Brad wince, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. But you’re keeping your job, and so is everyone else. They just want to add me to the mix.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have nothing tying me to Montreal. And it’s a higher position with better pay, I’d be a fool not to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David narrowed his eyebrows, “Are those the only reasons?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brad sighed, “And there’s a guy here that I’d like to get to know better. That’s a definite plus.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he fiddled with his shirtsleeve, “I’d like to take you out on a date. Preferably one that doesn’t make you storm out of the restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David smiled, “I think I’d like that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The job starts as soon as I’m able to, and I still need to grab my things.” Brad grinned, “How does Friday two weeks from now sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great.” David smiled as they settled into silence -  one that was comfortable for the first time since their meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments they heard a car horn from outside, “That’s my ride.” Brad sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David turned to grab a couple tablets of ibuprofen and a water bottle from the fridge, “Take these.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally. Just come back as soon as you can, and I better still have a job by the time you get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.” he laughed, “I can’t wait to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” David waved him off, “I’ll see you soon.” Brad started to leave until David called him one last time, “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He approached quickly, “One last thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And this kiss was not the aggressive one that it was before. It was soft, kind and a promise. One that meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even as you board that plane, I know we’re not finished yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later the two of them sat face to face across a dinner table, that promise fulfilled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the longest work i've ever written and i know the end was sappy that's on ME<br/>also just started trying to use twitter @whatwe_found!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>